


Miles

by daeities (xiuzabi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, a bit of feelings, cam sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/daeities
Summary: Sugar baby Minseok misses Baekhyun while he's away on a trip, but they make up for the distance.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> old stuff from twitter! inspired by boss baekhyun at that prive event.

He’s just finishing up lunch when the call comes through — a request to FaceTime from Baekhyun like he has some telepathic ability to tell Minseok is currently unoccupied, even from a different continent. Minseok can’t help smiling as he brushes a hand through his dark hair and presses the green button to accept the call. Baekhyun’s smile suddenly appearing on the screen hits him hard, and though the lighting of the club he’s in is harsh, he’s still so disarmingly handsome.

“Hey,” Minseok greets casually as he’s curling up into the plush cushions of Baekhyun’s couch, the afternoon light of Seoul coming in through the large floor to ceiling windows beside him. It’s a completely different atmosphere than what his partner is experiencing so far away — hectic and full of sounds and motion and people.

“Hey, baby,” Baekhyun says above the noise, smile getting a little brighter. “I didn’t interrupt you, did I?”

Minseok shakes his head. He was just about to get back to schoolwork, but it’s not like he can’t spare some time for the man paying his bills, no matter the current distance between them. “ _Never_. Are you having fun?” Because he’s watching the lights shift over Baekhyun’s handsome features and he’s moving through the crowd.

“As much fun as I can have without you, Minnie,” he’s just able to hear above the sounds of the music and some women laughing.

The older man snorts.

“Well, it’s _true_ ,” another gorgeous smile. “Hold on a moment, baby,” and the screen goes black for a bit, but he can hear Baekhyun speaking in accented English over the sounds, and when the man’s face is back on screen it’s quieter — a private room. “ _Better_ ,” Baekhyun says as he’s reclining with a sigh. “What are you up to?”

Minseok shrugs. “Nothing too thrilling. The usual.”

“You could have came with — escape the monotony for a bit.” And the offer had certainly been plainly on the table but Minseok had schoolwork to do and he couldn’t fall behind for a little getaway. He’d made it up to a pouting sugar daddy with plenty of sex — which included a blowjob in his car before Baekhyun had departed at ICN.

“Next time,” Minseok promises, even though he doesn’t know when it will be, it’s not like an impromptu vacation is out of Baekhyun’s means. “You can show me around, take me to all the sights.”

“I would love to. I think you’ll like LA,” though they both know a portion of that trip would be spent rolling around in a hotel bed, enjoying the scenery and each other.

“I’m sure I would. Which...shouldn’t you be enjoying yourself right now?” He raises an eyebrow at the man, watches as he laughs, the sound a little tinny over his phone speakers.

“Who says I’m not? I’m talking to my baby—“

“In a club,” Minseok points out.

“ _Maybe_ everyone else was boring me.” And there’s that familiar look in Baekhyun’s eyes, the one he makes when he’s ready to devour Minseok, to take complete control. The curl of his lips into a smirk slowly follows.

“And how much can I entertain you like this?”

“Plenty, I think.”

Baekhyun shifts again and Minseok is pretty sure he’d dropped a hand into his lap, but he can’t be sure with the focus of the phone camera. “...Tell me then.”

“Set your phone up on the table. I want to see all of you.” And Minseok is quick to follow his order, though it takes a bit to get the angle just right so Baekhyun can see him seated on the couch. “You look so cute today, baby,” which Minseok doesn’t really think so, dressed in an oversized tee and some shorts, but he accepts the compliment anyways.

“Thanks, daddy.”

“You’re welcome. But I wonder what’s underneath, hm?” That smirk seems to widen, and Minseok gives one of his own as he’s tracing his hands down to the waistband of his bottoms, starting to push them down just a little over his hips, showing a peek of skin, though not quite enough. “ _Tease_.” But Baekhyun is smiling.

“Can’t do much about it right now though, can you?”

“No, but I’ll be sure to bend you over my lap when I get back.” A promise, enough to make Minseok shiver.

“How many,” he asks without specifying because Baekhyun knows exactly what he means.

He hums in thought for just a moment. “Ten sounds like a good number, don’t you think?”

“I do,” and he swallows at the thought, anticipation thrumming in his body. Doesn’t matter though, because Baekhyun won’t be back for a few days still, so his ten spanks will just have to wait, added to a tally.

“So, you wanna add more, or...” There’s a challenge in Baekhyun’s voice, and Minseok really could push his buttons a little further today, but that return flight is starting to feel so far away and the longer he looks at that smile, the more he wants to kiss him.

“Fine. But at least guess what’s underneath if you’re so horny,” Minseok tells him, grin gummy and warm.

“I’m going with... _nothing_.” Baekhyun looks so confident, and he really should because Minseok pushes the shorts down without anymore teasing, showing plenty of bare skin and his cock, still mostly soft between his thighs.

“Pervert. Calling just to get me naked on camera.” He toes his shorts off the rest of the way, leaving them sitting in a pile on the floor as he tugs the shirt down to cover himself. But Baekhyun is biting his bottom lip on his phone and Minseok sees a bit of movement that makes his clutch on the fabric loosen.

“I’ve been found out,” Baekhyun says without any shame. “You don’t mind, do you?” Because Minseok knows if he was bothered, they wouldn’t be doing this right now — he’s comfortable, and it’s easy to reassure Baekhyun.

“No, I don’t,” and he lifts up the shirt just to show more skin, his lean tummy leading down to his cock. He holds the fabric in one hand and lets the other tease at the base of his length, everything still waxed smooth from his last visit. Minseok knows how much Baekhyun enjoys the sight, devouring all he can from his phone’s screen. There’s a groan coming from over the speaker in return, making it quite clear Baekhyun’s playing with himself just a bit off camera, teasing himself to hardness. The thought makes Minseok’s own cock twitch in return.

“Do I still deserve ten?”

“I would say no, but I know how much you enjoy it,” Baekhyun says with a chuckle.

Yes, he does and it’s all Baekhyun’s fault.

“So, five now, five when I get back,” the younger man continues casually.

Minseok’s eyes go a little wide and he blinks at Baekhyun’s smiling face on his screen, dropping his shirt. “You...want me to spank myself?”

“Why not? You know how to do it.” Baekhyun suddenly looks a lot more relaxed and very amused at the shock on Minseok’s face. “Just with your hand is fine.”

Usually it’s Baekhyun doing all the spanking, but if he really wants to watch Minseok smack his own ass, who is he to say no? “And here I thought I’d just be jerking off for you.”

Baekhyun smiles wide. “I like to keep things interesting.”

Minseok sighs, but moves anyways, kneeling on the couch with one arm sitting on the back of it, trying to get the perfect angle. “How’s this? Good?”

“Little more to the right.” And he adjusts just like Baekhyun tells him, scooting over. “Right _there_.”

He takes a deep breath and there’s a tremble of arousal, even though this is to entertain Baekhyun — it’s not like he can deny it’s pretty hot to have a guy calling him like this from a different country, ready to crank one off in a club just from the sight of him.

... _Fuck_ , he wants to see more of Baekhyun too. “Five spanks and then I get to see your dick. That’s the deal.”

Baekhyun snickers. “A pretty _hard_ bargain, baby.” Even pun-loving Minseok cringes. “But it’s a deal. I’ll show you all you want. Just be sure to count.”

There’s another inhale and then Minseok is lifting his arm, hand coming down hard on his ass a second later. Definitely not as good as Baekhyun, but the feeling is still pleasant. “One,” and he hears a satisfied hum from his phone in return.

The next hit is harder, the sound of it seeming to ring through the empty room and Minseok knows even with his lack of ass, what he has at least bounces a little. “Two. ...Is this doing it for you?”

“ _Absolutely_ ,” his voice is a little deeper, just like it is when Baekhyun is balls deep in him or playing with his cock, and Minseok doesn’t need a close look at his phone to know those dark, familiar eyes are getting hazy. “How could it not, hyung?”

And...there was Baekhyun’s hyung kink making an appearance.

Now _that_...is Minseok’s fault completely, at least as much as it can be with the fact he just so happened to be born earlier and looks so good when he comes apart for Baekhyun — or makes Baekhyun come apart. He doesn’t even really remember when it started, but he’s never been opposed to Baekhyun moaning for his hyung when the mood strikes.

“Good question.” He lifts his hand again for another smack across his ass, as hard as the last one, making Baekhyun’s lust rise even higher. There’s really no hiding the fact he’s rubbing his dick in the current moment, all steady movements of his arm to let his palm slide along the length and his fingers cup his balls, though Minseok leans in a little to get a clearer image. He quietly wonders if he’s even opened his pants yet.

“What number was that, hyung,” Baekhyun asks with another smirk.

“Sorry, three. Almost there.”

“Unfortunately.”

The disappointment just makes Minseok work harder, hitting the flesh with even more force, enough to make him let out a soft cry while his dick takes more interest in the pleasure-pain. “Four, _fuck_.” He’s pretty sure he’s gotta be getting at least a little red and — yes, definitely, no doubt about it, there’s some marks on his asscheeks.

“I want us to revisit this concept when I get home,” Baekhyun says after another pleased hum. “If I had known you’d look this fucking good, I’d have asked sooner.”

Minseok grins, and there’s just a little peek of pink gums. “Maybe next time I can bring out one of the paddles.” And yup, that’s enough of an image to make Baekhyun give a full body shake, probably grip his cock a little tighter. Minseok nearly giggles. “Anyways, enjoy number five, because then it’s time for your end of the bargain.” Minseok is still smiling as he taps his ass gently, just a little pat...and Baekhyun yells.

“ _Hey_! That does not count!”

The elder laughs into his hand. “No?”

“ _No_. Do it like before.”

And he does, biting gently at his fingers as he brings his other hand down one last time as hard as he can manage. He whines around the digits and he’s pretty positive Baekhyun’s hand has slipped into his pants. But just in case it hasn’t yet, Minseok spreads himself open and shifts a little closer to his phone’s camera to show off his ass and the bit of red blooming over the skin. “Better,” he asks when he lets go of his wet fingers.

“Much better. You did so well, hyung,” Baekhyun praises. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He sits himself down on the couch again, though with his legs spread open just enough that Baekhyun can see his hard cock peeking out from his t-shirt. “Now it’s your turn.”

Baekhyun doesn’t say a word as he moves the camera down, showing his hand slipping out of his pants to work them open instead. Minseok swallows, teases the head of his cock as the other is pulling his own out from the slit of his briefs, so fucking hard after the little show. Now, Minseok has seen plenty of his cock in his life and if he had to vote for the best among them all, Baekhyun would win, hands down, dick up. And it looks even better when his much too pretty hand is teasing his length, stroking up and down slowly from base to tip.

Suddenly, he really wishes he was in LA right now, sitting between Baekhyun’s thighs and sucking him off. He makes a mental note about another car blowjob at the airport. He watches with complete attention as Baekhyun wraps himself in his fist and slowly jerks his cock, a line of pre-cum wet along the skin. Minseok can’t stop himself from moaning with the sight, from following Baekhyun’s actions and stroking his own in stuttered motions.

“Is this doing it for you,” there’s amusement and pleasure in Baekhyun’s voice as he repeats Minseok’s question from earlier.

Minseok just moans louder.

“So you really _do_ just stick around for my cock and my money,” Baekhyun says with a smile as he brings the camera back up to his face, but continues to jerk himself off in a lazy rhythm. They both know the statement is a lie, there’s so much more to their relationship, so much more than when they started, but Minseok builds on it while he’s leaning back against the couch, arching his back.

“Don’t downplay your looks like that, Baekhyun. Though every time I look at my doctorate, I’m going to think about your cock buried in me,” he replies before swiping his thumb over his leaking slit, drawing the liquid down to ease the slide of his hand.

“Good thing you still have a year to go.” His voice is breathy, followed with a groan, and Minseok gets a little lost in the sound as he moves quicker still, hoping Baekhyun is following after. “Hyung, _hyung_...,” he hears with a pant hanging off the words and fuck, he really just wants to get lost in that sound, in Baekhyun’s blissed out voice.

Minseok doesn’t notice when Baekhyun sets his phone down on a table in front of him, angling it the best he can with one hand still wrapped around his dick, though he enjoys the view when he looks again. He can’t see Baekhyun’s face, but Minseok can appreciate the sight of his chest in that satin shirt, jewelry adorning the tan skin — and then there’s Baekhyun’s hand working quick over his dick while the other sits on his thigh. He matches him as best as he can, watching with hazy eyes as that hand moves quicker on his phone screen, chasing, chasing his end. “Now you can give hyung a show,” he says, tries not to choke on the words because of his own pleasure, but Baekhyun is shaking, pretty fingers clutching at his balls for a spare moment. “Baekhyun...”

He tips over the edge, come spilling on his fingers and the black of his pants while he’s dipping his head back, showing the line of his throat to Minseok and moaning, filling the space of the private room. Minseok moves faster now, thrusts up into his hand as he clutches at the edge of the couch. He hears Baekhyun calling for him, _his hyung, his baby_ , voice filled with tired bliss. “You’re beautiful, hyung — just like that, keep going...,” and he doesn’t know how long he goes on until he’s shaking over the soft cushions, making a mess of his long t-shirt with lines of cum. He milks the rest of it out with a few lazy strokes, dribbling onto his fingers before he finally lets go with a satisfied moan.

When Minseok pulls himself out of the haze, he looks back to his phone, met with Baekhyun’s soft face, smile affixed on his lips. “Have you been thoroughly entertained,” Minseok says softly, wiping his hand off on his shirt before he decides to just pull it off — he’ll put in laundry when they’re done.

“ _Mm_ , you couldn’t tell?”

He watches and listens as Baekhyun laughs, reaches out to pull his phone in closer for a better look and finds himself smiling in return. “Glad I could help, but maybe save it for a hotel next time?”

“Where’s the fun in that, Minseok?” Baekhyun is relaxed, one arm thrown back across the bench he’s on.

“A shower, for one...,” which...definitely something for after he gets that load of laundry put in, and then it’s back to homework and — Baekhyun is still smiling on his screen, looking content, looking how he always does after they have sex. “You should get back to your hotel, get some sleep and enjoy the rest of your trip.”

“Which also means I should let you get back to your homework.”

“That too,” Minseok teases. “I’ll have it done before I come to get you from the airport.”

“Good, because I’ll be wanting to spend some quality time with my baby.”

Minseok can’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun’s flight is set to come in early — when Minseok likes to still be in bed — but he wanted to pick him up from the airport, something he had reassured over and over again, even after Baekhyun had pointed out his arrival time. No way was he ever going to let someone else get him, especially not when he’s been waiting patiently for him to come back.

He drives Baekhyun’s Audi to ICN — after checking and rechecking his arrival time — leaving early enough that he can get parked and settled at the gate before Baekhyun is leaving the plane. The entire drive he’s thrumming with excitement, anxious to see the younger after their days apart. This is just another sign that he’s in far too deep with a man who was just supposed to be paying his tuition and a few bills in exchange for some companionship. Any other baby with an arrangement like his probably wouldn’t be at ICN in the middle of the night, waiting to pick up their daddy. But he doesn’t regret it — any of it.

After finding a spot in temporary parking, he quickly heads inside to the arrivals gate and takes a seat to wait. It isn’t too long before people are coming through with their luggage, some wandering away on their own, others meeting people in the seating area. Minseok finds himself standing, meandering closer, and then he sees Baekhyun coming down the hall, phone, passport, and mask in hand, rolling his luggage along beside him. Then he’s looking up and when Minseok meets his eyes, they’re both smiling.

“I didn’t get a text from you — I was worried,” Baekhyun says in greeting, though it’s obvious he would rather be kissing him.

Minseok chuckles. “I knew I would be on time.” And he wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s midsection in a hug right there, buries his face in his throat and smells vestiges of his cologne after a 13 hour flight. He could hold on for awhile, but they’re still in the middle of the airport and there’s no point in wasting time there. “Come on, I got the car parked,” Minseok says when he pulls back, a wide grin on his face.

The walk to the car is mostly quiet, but it’s not uncomfortable at all. Minseok can imagine how tired Baekhyun must be and he’s not far behind. In the morning he’s sure he’ll hear all about LA anyways, be showered with presents and sex — and those spankings he was promised. For now, he’s content like this.

When they make it to the car, Minseok pulls the keys from his pocket to pop open the trunk for Baekhyun’s luggage. He doesn’t say a word as he grabs for the large suitcase, putting the handle down before lifting it into the trunk. Just as he has it inside, Minseok suddenly feels hands on him and a warm, familiar body pressed to his back. “And here I thought you were tired.”

“ _Exhausted_ ,” Baekhyun replies into the skin of his throat, not really giving two shits about their current location. “But I missed you, Minnie.” He lets go for a moment to toss his small carryon into the trunk next to his luggage, then his hands are back on the older man, tracing out his body from throat to thigh. His fingers pay particular attention to the crease between leg and groin and Minseok is suddenly glad he wore sweatpants instead of jeans.

Except they’re still in the parking lot and it’s February, the night air chilling. “Okay, but let’s get in the car before we both freeze our balls off,” he says as he closes the trunk.

Baekhyun is quick to nick the keys from Minseok’s pocket, unlocking the car before he’s crouching down into the driver’s side. He turns the car on, heat up and radio down while the other man is crawling into the backseat to get comfortable. It’s not another moment before Baekhyun is joining him and pulling him into a deep kiss once they’re closed inside, hands beginning to wander again. First, he tosses Minseok’s ballcap into the front seat, allowing his fingers to slide through thick, black hair in appreciation before moving onto his shoulders. There he’s pushing the jacket down along his arms in an eager attempt to get it off, have less between them, and Minseok lets him, strips it off and reaches for Baekhyun’s own. He’s tugging at the lapels and Baekhyun is kissing him again, licking surely into his mouth while his hands wander beneath his sweatshirt to touch his slim stomach. Minseok suddenly whines though, “your fingers are cold.”

“So warm them up for me,” Baekhyun replies, smiling mouth sliding down to his throat. He doesn’t show any signs of wanting to move his hands, but it doesn’t matter much when Minseok is grabbing for one in the next moment and lifting it to his mouth so he can wrap his lips around two fingers. With a soft groan, he sucks at the digits, laps at them, and Baekhyun pulls his head back just to watch. “ _Hyung_...”

Minseok moans around his fingers in reply and swallows while his eyes focus on Baekhyun staring back at him. He would keep going, but in the next moment the wet digits are being pulled from his mouth, only to be replaced by Baekhyun’s soft lips again.

“You drive me completely crazy, you know that,” the younger tells him, gently nipping at his full bottom lip when he finishes.

“I had a suspicion, yes.”

Baekhyun just groans in reply before cupping his face and kissing him deeply, tongue pushing in to lap and curl against Minseok’s own. As they kiss, they blindly move together, stripping Baekhyun’s jacket off and then working at the closure of his jeans so Minseok can slide a hand inside.

It’s so easy to trace out the line of his cock with his fingers, to stroke him over the fabric of his boxers, feel him steadily hardening. He swallows Baekhyun’s pleased groan and when his lover’s hand is suddenly down the front of his sweatpants, Minseok answers with a soft whine. The movement of his hand falters, only because Baekhyun’s warming fingers are wrapping around his cock, stroking in the confines of briefs and sweats. The rush of pleasure makes him lean his head back against the car window, leaving himself open to Baekhyun sucking kisses against his throat.

“Mm, hyung, did you miss me,” he asks softly after nipping at the column of his neck, so pleased with his work.

“I did — of course I did.” Isn’t it so obvious with how he can’t stop himself from pressing into the touch of his lips, pushing his body in closer? He can feel Baekhyun’s smile against his skin.

“I missed you too.”

He sits back from Minseok, letting go for a moment so he can pull off more layers of clothing and push it out of the way. There’s a bit of adjusting, but soon Minseok is only dressed in his sweatshirt and socks, everything else in a pile on the floor behind the passenger seat. Baekhyun himself tugs his jeans and boxers down around his thighs, freeing his half hard cock as he moves back in between his lover’s spread legs. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he admits, dipping in again to kiss along Minseok’s jaw, up towards his lips, causing the elder to moan softly. “I kept thinking about how much fun you would have, how I wanted to show you off...” Slowly, Baekhyun grinds against him, and Minseok can’t stop himself from arching into it while he digs his fingers into the younger’s shirt and tugs. “You remember the picture I sent of the view from my hotel room?” Minseok nods, hazy. “I thought about how pretty you’d look with your hands pressed against the window — _mm_ , would I spank you like that? Fuck you until you made a mess of the glass? Or maybe...”

There’s a purr in his voice and it makes a bolt of pleasure shoot right down to Minseok’s dick, but there’s more pressing matters — like the one literally pressing against his smooth stomach.

Suddenly he’s pushing at Baekhyun, gentle enough the other man won’t bang his head on the ceiling, shifting over onto his knees at the same time. “Or maybe what,” Minseok asks, wrapping one hand around his companion’s cock just as he’s leaning down. He hears Baekhyun inhale sharply, but there’s no other reply, so he carefully licks the head of his dick and moans. Baekhyun’s quite the fan of the change, showing his approval by quickly sinking his fingers into Minseok’s hair as he starts to swallow around him. Except...this honestly isn’t the best position for sucking dick in a car.

“Lay back for me.” And Baekhyun does, not really giving two fucks about his expensive sneakers on the leather interior, especially not when Minseok is moving in closer between his legs.

He settles in a moment, hand back around Baekhyun’s dick as he spares a glance up. “You didn’t tell me what else.” With that Minseok moves down to lick at the skin of his balls, causing a little shake down Baekhyun’s body.

“ _Hmm_?” It takes a moment for his brain to catch up with the rush of blood to his dick, considering how good it feels to have Minseok’s mouth on his balls while he’s looking up with those pretty cat eyes. “Shit — not to be romantic, but I would absolutely eat you out while the sun is setting over LA.” Minseok hums in reply and it sounds like a chuckle, though the sound is muffled into his skin.

In the next moment, he decides he’s done teasing and lifts his head to close his lips around Baekhyun’s cock again. This time, Minseok slowly starts to bob, hand moving down to stroke his balls with his thumb as he swallows further and further with each movement, until he has his nose buried in the black curls circling around his base. For a few seconds, he stays there with the head of Baekhyun’s dick nestled in his throat, moaning around him, letting the pleasant vibrations run through him. Baekhyun shakes and pants in turn, fingers tightening just a fraction in Minseok’s hair, just enough. He stays there for as long as he can, until he’s desperate for a breath and has to pull his wet lips from his cock and inhale.

“You’re eager, hyung, aren’t you?”

He watches Baekhyun’s pretty lips curl into a smirk, but Minseok doesn’t say a word in response, choosing instead to dip back down. He’s quicker this time, drooling over Baekhyun’s cock with each lift, so focused on his rhythm and the feel of the hand in his hair. The car fills with Baekhyun’s pleased noises and Minseok’s sloppy, wet motions, everything feeling like it’s building quickly into a crescendo. He doesn’t know how long passes, but he can taste Baekhyun’s bitter pre-cum on his tongue before it’s watered down with his saliva, and the younger man is shaking, biting off a loud moan. Suddenly, the fingers in Minseok’s hair are guiding him up and he follows without hesitating to let his hand replace his mouth. Baekhyun is so close, just on the edge, and his hand works quick while he’s pulling his shirt out of the way to show his bare, lean stomach. Finally, Baekhyun is shaking, drawing a line of cum out over his own flesh, and another as Minseok’s hand keeps moving steadily. He just watches and enjoys the look on Baekhyun’s handsome face, the flush of his body while he works him into sensitivity. When Minseok pulls his hand back, Baekhyun is panting, boneless, a mess spattered across his stomach.

Minseok lets him recover a little, using the time to grab the container of wet wipes placed in the middle console with a roll of small trash bags. He nicks one of the bags for later, then pulls out a wipe to thoroughly clean the mess of Baekhyun’s stomach. Once he’s done with the task, he tosses the used wipes into the bag and then sets it aside for later. His erection is wavering, but it doesn’t much matter when he’s suddenly being pulled against Baekhyun’s body, one hand wrapping around his cock.

“Thank you for the welcome home, Minnie,” Baekhyun says against the shell of his ear while he starts to jack him off.

Minseok whines, shifts between his legs and gives a buck up into the warmth of his hand. “You’re welcome,” he responds politely, even if Baekhyun’s hand is slowly building speed, drawing him further into pleasure. He arches against Baekhyun’s solid figure and closes his eyes, content to just enjoy the feeling of having him close again after their time apart. Maybe their little break is making him feel even more sensitive, even more desperate for the other man’s touch, because it just doesn’t seem long at all before he’s leaking in Baekhyun’s hand and so close.

“Almost there, hyung. You really are so eager.”

The sound of Baekhyun’s deep, breathy voice sends a spike of want through him and his cock twitches in his sure hold. Minseok lifts his hands, twists them in the fabric of his sweatshirt to quickly lift it out of the way to avoid a mess, though it also leaves him open to Baekhyun’s free hand teasing one of his nipples. There’s a little pinch and a tug, another jolt of pleasure before he loses it, coming hard in Baekhyun’s hand. He can feel the warm spatter of cum on his stomach as the rush of bliss ebbs out, but he’s turning to look at Baekhyun, see how he smiles so adoringly.

“ _Minseok_...”

Minseok smiles back at him tiredly, affectionately, and he wishes they were at Baekhyun’s flat right now, curled up together in bed. They still have to drive back and it’ll be at least two hours before they’re under the warmth of soft covers, so he takes a few minutes to just lie there — not that Baekhyun minds.

He closes his eyes, feels Baekhyun shifting to grab for the wipes, but there’s one arm wrapped around Minseok’s body to stop from jolting him too much. Baekhyun is slow, thorough, and Minseok feels so good — _happy_ — to have his lips pressing kisses along his face. But they really can’t camp out in the parking lot like this, shouldn’t have stayed this long anyways.

It’s too early in the morning and they soon start dressing again in the backseat since all messes have been cleaned and the bag of wipes is tied off to be thrown once they get to the apartment. Minseok is smiling, fumbling with his sweatpants between kisses and pleased laughs, his heart beating so quickly in his chest. Maybe he feels too much, maybe he’s just tired — all he really knows is he’s glad to have Baekhyun home.


End file.
